pirates_online_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mutilator
“Summon the mutilator. Let their ship meet its doom.” - El Fantasma The Mutilator is a terrifying beast the serves El Fantasma. Thought it helped Fantasma in his takeover of Atlantis, it now attacks ships on opposing sides to Atlantia under the command of Fantasma.\ It is known for battling The Great Leviathan in The Atlantian-Japanese War (1745-?). Appearance and abilities The Mutilator is a giant fish, with a jaw large enough to crunch a galleon into two halfs. It also, instead of teeth, has giant eels lunging out of its teeth sockets. These eels have razor sharp teeth and can also electrify victims. Bloody Billy “I was aboard that ship! This is where it wrecked! I remember.. The.. The.. The creature!” Billy said. “What are you talking about?” Asked Jack. “I sailed on that ship! It was a dark night after we were attacked by pirates. It was a cargo vessel named ‘The True Sail’. We stole an explosive ammo from the pirates’ ship, and fired it, and that gave us the chance to escape.” Billy said. “Why didn’t you tell us this before, Billy?” Jack Can asked. “I don’t know, it is as if the memory escaped me until now. I remember… the ship crashed into some rocks after we escaped the Pirates ship. We managed to look around the rock we had crashed into for awhile. Some of the crew went back to the wreck to salvage supplies before the ship sunk. But then, a terrible event took place. A gigantic fish swooped its head out of the ocean, launching missle-like waves in all directions. Some of the crew aboard the sinking ship got hit. The fish appeared as a Goliath Tigerfish, but ten times as large………” Bill said, as he then paused. “When it opened its mouth.. Its horrible mouth!….. I saw the most horrific thing I would ever see in my life…” Bill said. “Which is?” Jack Can asked. Stormwalker stood up and walked up to the rear, where they were. Billy just froze. “The monster that murdered my best friend….” He said slowly. “It opened its mouth. It had no teeth. Instead of teeth, it had eels coming out of all of its tooth sockets. That’s probably 20 large eels and 30 regular sized eels all connected to the mouth of a monster that could easily destroy this ship in one crushing blow, splitting its entire hull in half, and ripping every single soul out of every cabin and into its evil stomach. It laid its eerie eyes upon my crew, and I knew we were doomed. It made a large leap torward the wreckage, and then swooped its head around the vessel, as its eel teeth bit into crewmembers, leaving serious wounds. It then went in for a straight attack, as the eels slaughter 16 crewmembers in a matter of seconds! Apparently it was just toying with us, as when the crew fired two cannons at the beast, with only 1 burning its scales, it became angry. It roared like no other creature on earth could, as its eel teeth extended, and literally grabbed my crew members off of the sinking wreckage like a giant squids tentacles. The eels clammed together and dropped the men into the throat of that terrible beast, swallowing 8 men whole at a time. As it tasted my best friends, it seemed more and more hungry I just starred at the disaster from the high rock, with the wind blowing my hair in my face. The fish then dived itself into a large fraction of the hull, and the entire starboard rear was finished. Several of the men on the rocks went to help the crew, but I wasn‘t going anywhere near that nightmare, and I hid behind a hill of gravel, and watched the fish’s eel teeth slaughter my entire crew. The fish looked around the wreck, and I guess it decided there wasn’t anything else there to eat, as it then curved sideways and back into the water, disappearing.” Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Atlantia